


i cant help that im a virgo

by glassdeity



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, cant sleep so i did some shit, enjoy at ur own risk lol, we love wholesome content from yeosang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassdeity/pseuds/glassdeity
Summary: snippets of ateez clownery





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> for reference !!
> 
> woosan: san  
woomp: wooyoung  
hongry: hongjoong  
prince: seonghwa  
ur sun: yeosang  
3 lines: mingi  
asia's TOP: yunho  
jongho: jongho

**woosan:** WHO THE FUCK HID SHIBER

  
  
**hongry:** good morning to you too

  
  
**3** **lines:** yunho did it

  
  
** 3 lines**: i SAW him

  
  
**asia's TOP**: bb wtf

  
  
** asia's TOP**: i literally did not ???????

  
  
**jongho:** those question marks are looking a bit suspicious to me

  
  
**prince:** OMG they do !

  
  
**asia's TOP**: EYE-

  
  
**ur sun**: wooyoung has it

  
  
**woomp**: YOU TRAITOR

** ur sun**: i cant help that im a virgo

  
  
**hongry:** but ure not

  
  
**ur sun**: thats ur personal problem

  
  
**woosan:** just give him back :((((((

  
  
**woomp:** okay baby i will

  
  
**woosan:** <3

  
  
** 3 lines**: disgusting

  
  
**jongho:** hoes mad

  
  
**prince:** WE GET IT, yunho isnt giving u enough attention

  
  
**3 lines**: i dont need anyones attention thank you very much

  
  
** asia's TOP**: you dont ????

  
  
** 3 lines**: I DO

**3 lines**: SO MUCH

  
  
**jongho:** why am i even a part of this

  
  
**hongry:** cos were ur cool dads!!

  
  
**prince:** Yes

  
  
**jongho:** i want to be adopted

  
  
** ur sun**: come here boy

  
  
**jongho:** AND STARVE?

  
  
**jongho:** no thank you, puny ass bitch

  
  
**ur sun**: ???

  
  
**ur sun**: the looks i serve should be Enough

  
  
**prince:** PERIODTT

**jongho:** why

** asia's TOP**: mingi call me

  
  
** 3 lines**: im tryna take a shower, pls call back after 5 business days

  
  
** asia's TOP**: but i want Attention or else i die

  
  
**ur sun**: rest in piece

  
  
**woosan:** *peace

  
  
**ur sun**: i will squeeze the blood out of ur heart and eat it in front of your children

  
  
**woomp:** IM SUING

  
**prince:** wholesome content

  
  
** asia's TOP**: CALL ME

  
  
**woomp:** BABY

  
  
**jongho:** the taste jumped out

  
  
**hongry:** ugh KINGS

  
  
**3 lines**: ure obsessed

  
  
**prince:** and ure not???

  
  
**prince:** tragic

  
  
**jongho:** while u were being heterosexual, we stanned legends

  
  
** asia's TOP**: mingi is the s word?????????

  
  
** 3 lines**: yes

  
  
**hongry:** ok who wants to eat dinner


	2. 2

**hongry:** alright hoes, lets talk abt jonghos surprise bday party

  
  
**jongho:** like

  
**jongho:** im right here

  
  
_*hongry_ removed _jongho_ from the group*

  
  
**hongry:** alright hoes, lets talk abt jonghos surprise bday party

  
  
** 3 lines**: he legitlary saw it already

  
  
**woomp:** LEGITLARY WTF

  
  
**woosan:** we stan stupid men 😍

  
  
**3 lines**: leave me alone wtf??

  
  
**3 lines**: EINSTEIN WANTS WHAT I HAVE

  
  
** asia's TOP**: okay bro calm down

  
  
**prince:** now we in the (bro)zone

  
  
**ur sun**: stan nct Bitches

  
  
**hongry:** this is abt jongho, pls cooperate

  
  
**prince:** yes bb we will

  
  
** asia's TOP**: WHIPPED

  
  
**prince:** im gonna fucking deck you im not even playing

  
  
**ur sun**: what you gonna do??? cry?

  
  
**prince:** yes

  
  
**woosan:** eye

  
  
**prince:** i cant believe im being bullied right now

  
  
**hongry:** ANYWAY

  
  
**3 lines**: he didnt even care LMAO

  
  
**woomp:** if that was us, i would CARE

  
  
**woomp:** rip to seongjoong but woosan is different

  
  
**hongry:** aight congrats

  
  
** asia's TOP**: KJKJKJJSJSHS

  
  
**hongry:** i heard some of you bought gifts?

**woosan:** i did!!!!! i bought him underwear

  
  
**ur sun**: used or new

  
  
**3 lines**: what the fuck

  
  
**woosan:** new????????? OH MY GOD YEOSANG WHAT

  
  
**ur sun**: the people need to know

  
  
**3 lines**: know what wtf

  
  
**woomp:** okay but why underwear

  
  
**woomp:** im worried

  
  
**woosan:** jongho is a growing boy

  
  
**woomp:** ??? okay ??? so ???

**ur sun**: its just underwear, get over it pussy

  
  
**3 lines**: we bought him more apples to destroy

** asia's TOP**: YES

  
  
**hongry:** let the meme die oml

  
  
**3 lines**: its not about the meme its abt his status as a God

  
  
** asia's TOP**: JONGHO APPRECIATION SQUAD, LETS GO

  
  
**hongry:** weird but sure

  
  
**hongry:** anything else??

  
  
**ur sun**: i just want to inform everyone that im being Threatened

  
  
**ur sun**: jongho is currently holding me at (fake)gun point asking me whats going on in this chat send help fucking send HELP

  
  
**woomp:** about time

  
  
**prince:** stop him then??? hes a child

  
  
**woomp:** and its a fake gun so

  
  
**ur sun**: let me be dramatic

  
  
**ur sun**: wait qoqu91wgshusqgiwgdiquqowhsns

  
  
**woosan:** HE'S DEAD

**3 lines**: goodbye

  
  
**hongry:** ugh family meeting, NOW


End file.
